Truth or Dare: Hetalia
by ChocolateMaple
Summary: Has a nation ever done something so stupid, you felt like kicking them? Or throwing rotten tomatoes at them? Well, here's your chance! Dare  or truth  the Hetalia in any way you please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to the creator: Hidekaz Himaruya. If I DID own Hetalia, well, England would probably be the main character and Canada would get noticed more often. Oh, and did I mention there would be LOTS of yaoi? No? Well there would be. I do, however, own Ash, so don't use her for anything without my permission, okay? Thanks!

XxXxXxX

Ash: Helloooooooo everyone! Welcome to my very first fanfiction! My name's Ashendy, but, you can call me Ash for short! I'll be your hostess for this lovely little story you are about to read! All you need to know about me is that I'm average height, I have long brown hair and hazel eyes! Now, without further ado… LET'S BRING IN THE NATIONS! *Opens a portal which all the nations of Hetalia tumble out of.*

England: …What the bloody hell just happened…?

Germany: It seems we've been transported…somewhere…

America: Hold on, everyone, don't move! We could be in an alternate dimension where giant mice rule the world and could come and eat our feet at any minute!

England: Don't be so ridiculous! Shut it or you'll make Italy cry! We don't want to attract any attention!

France: Eh…sorry to say, but it's sort of late for that. *Points to Ash*

Ash: *Standing there with a big dumb grin on her face*

England: Oh…um…well…excuse me, miss, but do you mind telling us-

Germany: WAIT. DON'T SPEAK TO HER.

England: What? Why not?

Germany: I think I know where we are…

America: I already told you! We're in Mousetopia! She's just one of their slaves!

Germany: Nein! Shut up! We're in something much worse than that. We're in… *DRAMATIC PAUSE* a Truth or Dare fanfiction.

Italy: Eh? Wh-what's that?

Ash: Ah, nice observation, Germany. *Walks over and pats him on the back* To save me the trouble, why don't you tell everyone what a Truth or Dare fanfitcion is?

Germany: Well, a Truth or Dare is almost like a reality Television show. Only a lot more violent. The unfortunate victims, which would be us, get tortured and sometimes killed at the hand of the host, who does so as they please. That person would be her. *Points to Ash*

Italy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! NO I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIEEEEE! *Runs around screaming and crying*

America: For once, I agree with what he's doing. EVERYBODY RUN!

All the Nations: *Run for the door in panic*

Ash: Ah, ah, ah. Not on my watch! *Catches all the nations in a giant bubble and makes it float back over to her* Now, I'm sorry to say, but, you can't possibly escape from here. You guys will live here until I decide to end this show, whenever that will happen. Obviously not anytime soon. So, you're all just going to have to man up and take it, okay? Secondly, what I do to you is not decided by me. It's decided by the reviewers. They come up with the truths or dares. I just carry them out with my amazing powers. Okay?

Prussia: Damn, I like this chick. She really knows how to get down to business.

Ash: Thanks Prussia. Also, I suggest you really prepare for the worst. I've read a few Truth or Dares of other people, and well…none of it's pretty. *Pops the bubble making all the nations fall to the floor in a painful heap*

England: What sort of magic is that…?

Ash: Author Powers.

England: Probably no match for my black magic! *Utters a spell and casts it at Ash*

Ash: *Swats it away as if it were a fly* You know, Iggy, I don't want to hurt you so early on. So I suggest you stop it.

England: *Standing there in shock* That…that was my most powerful spell! How did you…

America: Well…we're fucked…

Romano: You just took the words right out of my mouth…

America: Aww…England…you want a hug to-

Ash: BACK OFF HE'S MINE! *Happy mode* Alright, everyone, this Truth or Dare has officially BEGUN! SEND IN YOU TRUTH OR DARES NOW!

**XxXxXxXxX**

Okay, yes, I know there are MANY Hetalia Truth or Dares out there, but I thought I'd try my hand at it. Please don't shoot me. Also, sorry for any OoCness…I'll try and keep it to a minimum. Right, so you guys have to send your dares in by **REVIEWS**. **NO PMS**. Secondly, I'm allowing yaoi, because what sort of Hetalia fanfiction would this be without it? So, heads up if you're not into that sort of stuff. I know I didn't put any in this chapter, because it's just an introduction. Also, the chapters will be much longer than this, don't worry! It's just because this is an introduction, just to let people know what's going on, pretty much. I'm accepting any and all truths or dares, so review away! Thank you!


End file.
